ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Warner Bros. Family Entertainment (A Wikia Contributor version)
Films *''The Magic Voyage'' (1992, UK distribution only, distributed in the US by Hemdale Pictures) *''The Adventures of Family Dog and Gizmo'' (1992, UK distribution only, distributed in the US by Universal Pictures, co-production with Amblin Entertainment, Amblimation, Chuck Jones Film Productions, Tim Burton Productions, WMG and The Baer Animation Company) *''Dennis the Menace'' (1993) *''Free Willy'' (1993, co-production with Regency Enterprises) *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' (1993, home video distribution only, distributed theatrically by Miramax Films and LIVE Entertainment, co-production with Turner Pictures, Film Roman and WMG) *''The Secret Garden'' (1993) *''George Balanchine's The Nutcracker'' (1993) *''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' (1993) *''Thumbelina'' (1994, co-production with Don Bluth Entertainment) *''Black Beauty'' (1994) *''A Troll in Central Park'' (1994, co-production with Don Bluth Entertainment) *''Little Giants'' (1994, co-production with Amblin Entertainment) *''The NeverEnding Story III'' (1994, non-US distribution only, distributed in the US by Miramax Films) *''Richie Rich'' (1994, co-production with Silver Pictures, Davis Entertainment and The Harvey Entertainment Company) *''Born to Be Wild'' (1995) *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (1995, non-US distribution only, distributed in the US by MGM/UA Family Entertainment) *''A Little Princess'' (1995) *''Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'' (1995, co-production with Regency Enterprises) *''The Amazing Panda Adventure'' (1995) *''It Takes Two'' (1995, co-production with Rysher Entertainment) *''Gumby: The Movie'' (1995, German distribution only, co-production with Premavision, Inc., distributed in the US by Arrow Releasing Inc.) *''The Adventures of Pinocchio'' (1996, German distribution only, co-production with The Kushner-Locke Company and Savoy Pictures) *''Space Jam'' (1996) *''Shiloh'' (1996) *''Cats Don't Dance'' (1997, co-production with Turner Feature Animation) *''The Fearless Four'' (1997) *''Air Bud'' (1997, UK distribution only, distributed in the US by Walt Disney Pictures) *''Wild America'' (1997, co-production with Morgan Creek Productions) *''Free Willy 3: The Rescue'' (1997, co-production with Regency Enterprises) *''Pippi Longstocking'' (1997, co-production with Nelvana, Svensk Filmindustri and Téléfilm Canada) *''A Rat's Tale'' (1998, co-production with Augsburger Puppenkiste) *''Quest for Camelot'' (1998) *''The King and I'' (1999, co-production with Morgan Creek Productions) *''The Iron Giant'' (1999) *''Shiloh 2: Shiloh Season'' (1999) *''Pokémon: The First Movie'' (1999, co-production with Nintendo, OLM, Inc. and 4Kids Entertainment) *''Tobias Totz and His Lion'' (1999) *''My Dog Skip'' (2000, co-production with Alcon Entertainment) *''Pokémon: The Movie 2000'' (2000, co-production with Nintendo, OLM, Inc. and 4Kids Entertainment) *''The Scarecrow'' (2000) *''Pokémon 3: The Movie'' (2001, co-production with Nintendo, OLM, Inc. and 4Kids Entertainment) *''Cats & Dogs'' (2001, co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) *''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) *''The Little Polar Bear'' (2001) * Scooby-Doo (2002, co-production with Hanna-Barbera Productions and Mosaic Media Group) *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (2002, co-production with Cartoon Network Studios) *''Kangaroo Jack'' (2003, co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment and Jerry Bruckheimer Films) *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003) *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' (2004, co-production with Hanna-Barbera Productions and Mosaic Media Group) *''Clifford's Really Big Movie'' (2004) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light'' (2004, co-production with Studio Gallop and 4Kids Entertainment) *''Laura's Star'' (2004) *''The Polar Express'' (2004, co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment, Shangri-La Entertainment, ImageMovers, Playtone, Golden Mean) *''Racing Stripes'' (2005, co-production with Alcon Entertainment) *''Corpse Bride'' (2005, co-production with Laika and Tim Burton Productions) *''The Little Polar Bear 2 – The Mysterious Island'' (2005) *''The Thief Lord'' (2006, German distribution only, distributed in the US by 20th Century Fox) *''Saving Shiloh'' (2006) *''The Ant Bully'' (2006, co-production with Legendary Pictures, Playtone and DNA Productions) *''Happy Feet'' (2006, co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, Kennedy Miller and Animal Logic) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008, co-production with co-production with Lucasfilm and Lucasfilm Animation) *''Little Dodo'' (2008) *''Shorts: The Adventures of the Wishing Rock'' (2009, co-production with Imagenation Abu Dhabi, Media Rights Capital and Troublemaker Studios) *''Laura's Star and the Mysterious Dragon Nian'' (2009) *''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore'' (2010, co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) *''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' (2010, co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, Cruel and Unusual Films and Animal Logic) *''Yogi Bear'' (2010, co-production with Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''Top Cat: The Movie'' (2011, distributed with Vertigo Films, co-produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions, Anima Studios and Illusion Studios) *''Dolphin Tale'' (2011, co-production with Alcon Entertainment) *''Happy Feet Two'' (2011, co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, Kennedy Miller Mitchell and Animal Logic) *''Laura's Star and the Dream Monsters'' (2011) *''The Lego Movie'' (2014, co-production with Lego System A/S, Vertigo Entertainment, Lin Pictures, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures and Animal Logic) *''Dolphin Tale 2'' (2014, co-production with Alcon Entertainment) *''Max'' (2015, co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''Storks'' (2016) *''The Lego Batman Movie'' (2017, co-production with Lego System A/S, Vertigo Entertainment, Lin Pictures, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures and Animal Logic) *''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' (2017, co-production with Lego System A/S, Vertigo Entertainment, Lin Pictures, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures and Animal Logic)